Filthy
by Flying Purple Kites
Summary: Morning snack time with Ciel and Sebastian


**If you don't read AN please read this one: **Hello dearest readers. There is a rule nazi who hates our fandom running around reporting everything that they deem to be MA and generally harassing writers. Since FFN has begun harboring an environment of bullying and censorship all my fics are moving to AO3. I advise all readers and writers to go there and not support the sick behavior taking place here at this website.

That said, This filthy, filthy fic is dedicated to St. Ciel. Whom I love forever

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk feeling irritated. He had been working beneath Sebastian's tutelage all morning and the demon was acting like a slave driver. Presently the butler had left the room to fetch his mid-morning snack which gave the young earl the time to slack off.

He opened his desk drawer and inspected the contents thoughtfully. Inside were all manner of toys. A long rubber snake, a yo-yo, a device that made a horrible clacking sound, a wind up monkey, and several Chinese finger traps.

Ciel pulled one of the finger traps from the drawer then slid his fingers in to the two holes and pulled until his fingers were squeezed tightly in its grasp. He wriggled his digits inside the toy feeling it grasp him hard as he pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in, almost delighting at the crackling sound from the woven bamboo.

The door to his study opened and Ciel dropped his fingers in his lap as Sebastian backed into the room with the tea cart. He watched as his butler set the table as he wriggled his fingers in the trap beneath the desk.

"Today you are being served ceylon tea with an assortment of pastries," Sebastian said as he poured a cup of tea and placed it on the table where Ciel was usually already seated.

"I'll eat over here," Ciel said as he continued to struggle with the trap. He knew how it worked, but the solution was escaping him at the moment.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he straightened and looked at his young master. "And risk spilling tea and crumbs all over your work?"

"I won't spill," Ciel told Sebastian as he lifted his chin in defiance. Leave it to Sebastian to bring up the debacle last week in the garden involving a dance with a honey bee that made him spill tea all over the table.

"Children are not known for their neatness," Sebastian said a he eyed Ciel a moment. "You seem to be in distress, My Lord. What are you doing there?"

Ciel stopped struggling against the trap. "Nothing," he responded. "That will be all, Sebastian."

"Please be seated," Sebastian said as he gestured to the table. "Or would you rather forgo your snack."

Ciel narrowed his eyes as his stomach growled. He pushed his fingers against the trap effectively releasing one finger and then the other forcing himself to hold back a sigh of relief. He dropped the device under his desk as he stood and walked to the table flexing his naked fingers as he went.

"There," Sebastian said as he pulled out the chair for his master then pushed the chair in when Ciel was properly seated. "That wasn't so difficult."

"Stop treating me like I'm a child," Ciel growled as Sebastian produced a napkin with a flourish and placed it in his master's lap. The butler didn't respond.

Ciel surveyed the plate of pastries before grabbing one dusted with powdered sugar and filled elegantly with cream. He thrust his fingers into the silky depths and scooped out the sweet cream before lifting his hand to his mouth and sucking the cream from each finger, rolling his eyes in ecstasy as he hummed in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sebastian questioned as he watched powdered sugar dust the table. Ciel pushed both fingers into the pastry and came back with the rest of the cream before licking his fingers lustily and discarding the empty shell.

Ciel said no more as he grabbed another sweet, this one filled with raspberry preserves. Sebastian started to open his mouth but decided, that considering his master's mood, it was better to stay silent.

The earl slipped two fingers into the still warm doughnut and scooped out the majority of the preserves. He examined the dark red goo before looking up at Sebastian with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Come here," he ordered then grabbed the lapel of Sebastian's jacket and pulled him down. "Clean off my fingers." He smeared the preserves against Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian's eyes flashed with something dangerous. "Yes, My Lord," he said as he took hold of Ciel's wrist and began to lick the sticky substance from Ciel's fingers.

Ciel watched the butler suck on his fingers as if Sebastian were nothing but a mere dog, lapping a treat from his master's hand. Sebastian glowing eyes fluttered shut as he groaned in pleasure while Ciel reached for his tea and took a sip.

"You're always so concerned with propriety," Ciel said. "If I didn't know better I'd doubt you were a demon at all." 

Sebastian finished cleaning Ciel's fingers with several long swipes his tongue on the held ridged member then pulled a napkin from the tea tray. He dabbed it with water then diligently cleaned his master's hand as the Earl watched dispassionately.

"Does nothing move you, My Lord?" Sebastian finally asked as he fought the urge to wipe powder and cream from Ciel's face. "Other than being called a child." He could admit to himself that the taste of his master' s skin had him feeling rather, for a lack of a better word, distracted.

"No," Ciel answered as he chose another pastry. He flashed Sebastian a warning look. "And tomorrow I will take tea at my desk."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian conceded wondering already if he resisted if it would give him a repeat performance of today's display.

Ciel waited until Sebastian was out of the room before he let out a horrible swear as he crawled beneath his desk looking for the finger trap. Sebastian would never let him hear the end of it if he caught him playing with toys.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he hit his head on the desk.

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Sebastian queried as he opened the door. Ciel was now sitting in his chair, rubbing the top of his head. He dropped the toy in the drawer and closed it firmly.

"I'm fine. Now leave me be. I have work to do."

Sebastian smiled then bowed as he placed his hand on his heart. "Yes, My Lord.


End file.
